Kevin, back to school
by drakangel614
Summary: So, for some reason, Kevin decides to go back to school with Ben and sticks to him like glue. Awwwwwww! He's shy! But when Cash starts to mess with Ben, he can only go so far before Kevin cracks. Friendship? Doubt it. Bevin all the way, baby!
1. Hallway Greetings

Ok

Ok. This is only my second fanfic so bear (hehe! bears are nice! **slaps head** bad me! no distractions!) with me. This might not ever end (cause I'm too lazy to actually write) so don't get your hopes up.

This will be a Bevin fic, starting off with friendship and one sided love leading to possibly mutual love. (if I ever get around to it)

I guess we can go on to the story now. **sigh**

**xXx**

_DAngel: now for the disclaimer. __**calls Kevin over**___

_Kevin: what!?_

_DAngel: be a good boy and say the disclaimer._

_Kevin: why me?_

_DAngel: cause you're so cute and I love you, that's why._

_Kevin: no._

_DAngel: looks like I have to bribe you. __**shows picture of innocent Ben**___

_Kevin: __**drools**__ Drakangel614 doesn't own anything. Now, gimme that picture!!_

**xXx**

Whispers were heard up and down the hallway but Ben just tried to ignore them. I mean, it's not _that_ weird for _him_ to be here was it? Evidently so, as he heard one of the conversations.

"Look! Isn't that Kevin Levin? I thought he never came to school!"

"I know! That's so odd! And look! He's walking with someone. Who is he?"

"I don't know, but he's lucky."

Ben glared at the girls as they passed, irked that they didn't even remember his name. He had only been gone over summer break. It wasn't _that_ long.

He looked up at Kevin. He was taller than him by a good four inches and definitely more muscular. He still had that bad boy attitude but he had mellowed out a little. Ben wondered why he had even wanted to start coming to school again. His thoughts were interrupted, though, when he heard a voice.

"Tennyson? Making new friends already, I see. Won't help you any, you know." Ben groaned. This was just what he needed right now. His shoulders stiffened as he turned around. "Leave me alone, Cash."

"Aw, is Benny having a bad day?" cooed Cash with a smirk on his face. "Anyways, who's your new friend?"

Kevin didn't look too happy. "The name's Kevin Levin, and I would appreciate it if you go away." He ground out. Cash looked shocked for a second, then smirked. He turned to Ben. "So, you got yourself a bodyguard, huh? How pathetic."

Kevin growled. "Back off. I'm warning you." Cash laughed. "Oooh! I'm so scared! Big bad Kevin Levin's gonna hurt me!" During this, people started gathering around. They knew there was going to be a fight. They also knew that Kevin never backs down.

One of Kevin's hands grabbed Cash's collar and the other reached for the nearest wall to absorb. Ben saw this. "Kevin." He said in a warning tone. Everyone watched in amazement as Kevin, the Kevin who never backs away from a fight, let go of Cash's collar and turned to Ben. Ben just turned to walk away. "He's not even worth it. Come on. Don't want to be late to class." Kevin frowned, but followed anyways.

Everyone stood in shocked silence till a lone voice asked the question they were all wondering.

"What just happened?"

**xXx**

yes, yes. We all know my writing skills are not… 'top notch' if you will. Well, we all start somewhere.

Loved it, hated it, somewhere in between? Tell me what you think. Reviews make me happy, so start clicking.

I'll be writing more chapters. They will come out slowly but surely. Wait, scratch the surely part. XP

Love you all for reading (if you hadn't, then how did you get here, huh?),

Drakangel614


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Author's Note:

Yeah, this is just an Author's Note. I didn't feel like writing a whole other chapter today(yeah, a whole other 500 word chapter. Woooh.) but I wanted to tell you all something.

I wanted to tell you all how touched I am that you reviewed my story and said you liked it. I am so happy. Seriously, my eyes were watering and everything! And after less than a day, too.

I am a girl of simple pleasures and that, my friends, is one of them.

Yes, I'm a sap, but I thought you all should know that I love you all and if I keep getting reviews like that, I will definitely continue writing.

Thank you!

Drakangel614

Edit: This is sort-of Ben Ten Alien Force, except they are in school. Cause they never seem to be in school in the show.

Want to know something amazing? I used to hate Kevin. Like, a lot. Now, I love him! Like, a lot!


End file.
